Trolled on the Way to the Castle
by paganjames
Summary: Just a brief encounter based on actual events in game. Artistic license exercised of course. This is my first submission and based on response I may expound on my Dragonborn adventures.


I could hear her walking behind me, the snow softly crunching under her feet. I gave her a subtle, sidelong glance; pale skin, glowing eyes, classically beautiful, a vampire. Why had I agreed to lead her home? Isran was going to be angry.

"Serana," I said, "where is your castle, exactly?"

"Northwest corner of Skyrim in the Sea of Ghosts," her voice was sultry. That's the only way I can describe it.

I sighed and looked to the path again. I noticed a pool of blood in front of me as I looked ahead. I became instantly more alert. I looked around and saw a dead elk nearby. Maybe it was just wolves. We moved forward a bit more and there was another pool of blood. This one seemed fresher, more bright in the sunlight.

"Did you hear something?" Serana said.

I, in fact, had heard something. A low growl followed by an odd huffing noise. On our right was a raised dais made of natural rock. It was partially covered by an outcropping of rock and standing in the shadows was the thing making the noise.

Frost troll. Perfect. This was the second one I had seen in my time in Skyrim. The first was on the way to see the Greybeards. I defeated that one. I mean I defeated it in a foot race but that counts I think. Can't run from this one, we have a lady to impress. I drew my sword.

The frost troll had noticed us and began roaring in earnest now and jumping up and down waving it's arms above it's head. A threat display probably. I'll admit I was feeling threatened. I advanced slowly forward as the troll finished its display and began shambling towards me.

I am the Dragonborn. I can do this. The troll swung at me and I ducked quickly, striking for it's abdomen with a slash of my sword. The sword struck home and I saw blood right before the trolls paw grazed my head. My fur helmet was ripped from my head and I stumbled, stars in my eyes. Instinctively I raised my sword in a blocking position. The blow I felt almost drove me to my knees.

"Serana!" I said, annoyed that my voice sounded panicky, "a little help."

I heard her cast a spell and as my vision cleared I saw an ice spike strike the troll. It barely penetrated its hide and the cold bother it not at all. It did stop its attack on me for a moment however, so success.

"Try something not ice based!" I said. I swung at the trolls expose side and managed to add another shallow slash to the beasts hide. It roared and turned to face me fully again. I heard Serana casing another spell as the troll tried to grab me. I back peddled quickly and almost tripped but I avoided the attack.

The troll charged me again and in desperation I shouted. "FUS...RO!" The troll staggered back as the shout hit him and I noticed something odd behind it. It looked like an elk. It was an elk but its stomach and half its flank were...missing. I shook my head thinking my vision was still impaired. The elk was bearing down on the trolls back, its full rack of antlers brought to bear.

The elk stuck the troll's back and I heard a loud crack. The troll roared again and spun around. I could see half of the elks antler rack broken off and embedded into the trolls back. Blood was freely flowing. The troll directed a mighty swing at the elk and it connected squarely on it's face. The elk's head was knocked violently to the side and I clearly heard the neck snap. The elk was strangely not bothered by this. It reared up and lashed out with its hooves. One of the hooves struck the troll directly on its forehead, destroying the eye that was there. The troll's roar this time shook the very mountains it seemed.

I snapped out of my shock and charged the troll while it was distracted. I slashed the back of its knees and it fell forward. I raised my sword high and stabbed it into the trolls back, just to the side of the antlers. The blade pierced al the way through and I could feel it hit the ground. The troll shuddered and lay still.

Panting slightly I turned and looked at Serana. "You raised an elk from the dead?" I said.

She smiled slightly and shrugged. "You said try something not cold based and the elk was the only thing around."

"Yes, well I'm not complaining. It was surprisingly effective." I pulled my sword free, cleaned the blade on the troll fur and sheathed it. The elk was still standing there. It's head lolling disturbingly to the side. It made a pathetic groaning noise.

I looked at Serana again. "Can you...you know," I waved my hand in the direction of the elk.

She smiled and said, "Oh, I thought we could let it tag along for a bit." I looked at her horrified and she laughed. She gestured at the elk and it dissolved into ash. "Just kidding."

I shook my head and started down the path again. At least the trip would be entertaining.


End file.
